04.03a - "Treasure Trouble"
The Noble lay dead, wearing fancy clothes, recognized as northern quality by Blak. Clearly this train was going south, but very odd to be traveling alone. In other boxes, low quality gemstones, some art objects. Able asked Archie. "You mind if I help them get the wagon righted and reloaded?" Coming to the Noble, Bismark turned him over, finding that he had fallen on top of a oiled black leather sheath, containing a rapier. The rapier is inscribed with feathered wings, suns and other symbels of good. Bartholomew screeches and angrily turns his back to the blade. Bismark picked it up, looking at it guizzically as the bat on Able’s head screeched, turning its back on the sword. "Its okay buddy, its okay, shhhh" Able said to it. For the first time, the bat "spoke" to Able telepathically. "Your grandda would've fuck'n hated that sword." Able looked around to see if anyone else heard the bat talk. Bismark pulled the rapier out and helds it, swinging it around some to get a feel for it - exceptionally light, he thought. "veeery nice." He didn't recognize the symbols whatsoever. But the calligraphy and iconography was the very definition of beautiful. "Zis is ze most beautiful rapier I have ever seen!" Orvuestra watched "Gustaf" for a bit, "... You okay over there?" "oh, yes, yes... say, orvuestra... do vhat sort of sword did you say you brought along vith you?" Bismark asked. "Just a simple short sword. My aunt thought it would be silly to get anything else until I learned the basics" she responded. "Very good. Zat is smart of her." Bismark goes over to her and hands her a gem worth 10g "An investment in your future merchant caravan, perhaps?" Bismark says with a smile, holding tightly onto his new rapier. A’postrofae played with a small collection of wooden splinters as she leans against a tree and watches the group play with the treasure. “This looks like it’s going to take some time. I’m going back to the caravan.” Brynne lead the warpig around the carnage, making sure he's used to the smells. “Oy! 'Postraphae!" “Yes?” She said, turning to Brynne. “C’mon, walk with me fer a spell.”, Brynne told her, waving her hand. ““Sure, I need to check in on the animals soon though.” Apostrofae said, following Brynne. Brynne looked giddy, and scratched warpig between the ears. She nodded and sayid, "Jus' want ter take 'im round tha field fer a bit, then I'll go back too. So. What kin I do fer you?" Apostrofae looked confused. “What do you mean?” Brynne's face split in a wide smile and she says, "Fer him! Ya got yerself a lifelong friend in me---i ain't never had a better present" She squinted and said, "Well, my life long, hehe" “Oh him. It was fun getting him. He wasn’t happy where he was. Jousting wasn’t enough for him. He wants to fight. He can’t wait to be blooded in battle and I am sure that you will be able to give that to him. Meanwhile, "Dewey" happily nosed among the bodies and carnage, snorting, and his little tail whipping furiously. "I like that. Good of ya ter think o' him." She looks him over and says, "i dinnae know bout ridin' him in battle wit out a saddle, but I'm keen ter get im in action meself" Brynne told her. Apostrofae added, “He hates the name “Dewy” by the way. I can’t remember if I told you. You can name him after his first real battle.” "Ya did; thanks fer tha as well" Brynne said. Wonder if anyone here could rig a horse saddle," “He’s the size of a small horse. Maybe Bismarck can do something after he’s done arguing over his toothpick.” Apostrofae told her as she looked for thorns in the bushes. "Huh. I'll be sure ta ask him when he's no busy. Welp, I'll go back wit yah now if ya want" Brynne told her as she walked. “Is the wagon servicable and just needs non-dead beasts of burden to pull it?” Blak asked of anyone who could hear him. Leda continued barking orders, dispatching some horses from the front carts to come help pull this freight off to the side. She had a butcher come up and see what they can salvage from the team of dead horses that were with the freight wagon originally. "We should have this mostly cleared in about an hour or so, but it's nightfall here shortly. We'll camp here. not ideal since we know enemy is in the area, but if I know hobs, they're scared shitless right now" "Leda," Blak asked, "How would I go about seeing if any of these travelling merchants in the caravan were interested in purchasing these wares and that horse meat? I bet this stuff would make a pretty penny in Waterdeep, but I don't have the patience to be a merchant. I'm more interested in selling at a bargain to not have to worry about it" Leda looked around. "Based on the stuff found, i'd say fairly slim on catching a good price, since it was headed the other way, but I'm sure there are those who would spare some coin for a few extra wares to sell. Tell you what, since we'll be guarding this area all night, I'll have the merchants give a good look over everything at first light and they can haggle with you. And meat is meat. Ain't my first time eating jerky made from draft horse" She chuckles as she continues to survey the area, keeping an eye on the treeline. "Fantastic! You are a fine woman, Leda." Blak said, looking over at Able, and whispered to her "As my more battle wizened friend over there would very much agree but in a more tangible sense, if you know what I mean." Able looked up. " Do what now?" "Oh nothing.” Blak told him. “Looks like it may be a cold night. Better think about finding a warm camp" He winks back at Leda Able looked at Leda. "Sorry, this one thinks everyone is in the middle of a romance novel" Considering for a moment, she hacks and spits off to the side of the road, looks able up and down. Nodding to him she says, "Nice hat". Clucking the horse into acting she goes an inspects the work her guards are doing. As the guards were moving crates around per Leda’s order, Blak picks out the finest of the fine Northern clothing that fits him and changes outfits. A’postrofae, disappointed that she didn’t find any thorns heads back to the moon elf’s cart and begins casting speak with animals. "how are my sweet babies doing?" her charge asked her in elvish. “They are tired and but happy that we have stopped. This one has a sore back leg. I will try to work out the kinks.” They fucking hate pulling wagons, she thought to herself. Apostrofae took the horse with the sore leg for a walk along the caravn looking for cultists. Remembering himself, Bismark ook his eye off of the sword to tell Orvuestra that "ze danger has passed, if you vould like to return to ze vagon." then turns to the group "Is anyone still hurt?" Bismark takes a look. "Zat vill probably heal up overnight." "Hey Blak... so vhat are ve going to do vith zis stuff? " Bismark asked. "It looks like the kind of things we can liquidate to these merchants in the caravan and divi out the earnings. The gems and art should go for good value wherever they are sold. A lot of the fancy clothing and furs I guess may not go for as much in the Deep. Nonetheless, unless we want to become merchants ourselves, figure it's better sold. Leda is going to ask the merchants to auction for it in the marrow-morning." "Ah, so it is not a problem if I take zis sword, zen. very good." Bismark walked over and grabbed it." "Saw you eyeing that sword, earlier. I must say, that did look like a nice rapier. I've been using them all my life as well, so I know quality when I see it. I also prefer them when I must get my hands dirty; less mess. So...if you want it I suppose it is fine by me, but let's get is appraised first so we know how much your taking from the kitty." Blak suggested. Bismark just stared at Blak, who stared back with a big smile "What?" "you may exclude me from ze spoils, save for 2 gems and zis sword" Bismark told him "Well I dunno. That sword may likely be worth more than the rest, so let's get it appraised. I'm sure helm would think that fair, eh?" "I do not sink so, Blak." Bismark said stone-faced. "You should check your scriptures” Blak said "Lots of good songs in there by the way" Bismark turned to walk off with the sword. "Very...battle-hymi. … And...lawful. Wow, Bis, isn't that near on thievery? Not saying you can't have it at all. Just saying, let's have it appraised. What's wrong with that, eh?" Bismark stopped and turned around " I have appraised it, sir, and I have appraised that zis vill help me to better do my duty to protect in ze name of helm, so if you vould like to challenge my appraisal, zen feel free." he said, as he drew the rapier. "Oh really? OK FIne" Blak said, and began making some hand motions and incantations. "Give that Rapier to the weapons merchant over there so he can appraise it for us" Bismark felt the spell begin to reach into his mind, and gritting his teeth struggled to shout, shaking his head, "get out of my head!” When the attack had faded, Bismark looked at Blak and said “I see you are a coward, zen, drow." and turns his back on Blak to walk away. Blak resumed casting again. "Give that Rapier to the weapons merchant over there so he can appraise it for us" Bismark continued walking, but changed direction, angling toward the wagons of the weaponsmith. Blak followed. "See, it's only reasonable Bismark. I still don't get what's got your rosery up your arse" A gnarled half orc with a wagon full of arms and armor woke up, already having dozed off with the wait. He took the rapier slowly out of the oiled black leather sheath and his eyes go wide, he sucked in air through one broken tusk. "Fer fucks sake, do you have any idea how valuable this is?" Bismark stood there gritting his teeth Blak watched, smiling. "No, please do tell us good sir...loudly." he said, flipping him a gold coin for his trouble "Ummm . .. you probably don't want me to say this too loudly" the smith told him. "Naw, we can take it. Otherwise, he'll be standing here all night" Blak said, patting Bismark’s back "You two i'm not worried about, it's me saying this number loud and all the money grubbers in the area licking their chops and knowing where yew sleep at night" the half orc told him. "Guess we'll put on coffee then. Please sir, he's all dewey in anticipation, look at his brow" Blak mocked. "easily 10,000 . . .maybe 12,500 if you found a collector of celestial arms and armor" the weaponsmith said, shaking his head "Ah, I thank you. Bis! Look! You're rich!" Blak said, taking a few steps back from the counter, feet already spread side and ready for any altercation, lithely moves into a defensive position. Bismark grabbed the sword from the counter and whirled around with it making a low attack on Blak "Bismark!?! What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to murder me in camp!?!" Blak yelled loudly. He continued screaming "BIS? BIS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD? HELM AGAINST APPRASILS OR SUMPIN'?" Blak turned and took off running into the camp, A a cloud of dust left in his place. The half orc immediately yelled for guards. Bismark sheathed his rapier. "Dark magician." and turned to walk off. Within mere moments the weapon seller's cart, and bismark are surrounded but a half dozen guards, confused, looking around with swords drawn. Leda rode up, "OY! what’s all this then?" Blak still ran through the camp screaming, as to one side of the road, apostrofae walked her horse, ignoring everything" On the other side of the road, Brynne stood there, mouth agape, brushing down her warpig "nussing to see here." Bismark said. Leda turned on him, "I'll be the fuckin' judge of that, thank you.” Brynne froze in mid brush. Bismark went o pull Leda aside, trying to say hushed in front of everyone. "Ze..” but The moment bismark reached for her, Leda reined the horse in a quick controlled backwards step, eyes narrowing. "I don't want to hear another fucking word out of you." She looked to the weapons master, "Oy, what happened?" The half orc spat to the side, "Long and short as I see it, there was a disagreement as to the ownership and value of the sword in that young man's hand. He swung at the lithe sparkly chap without provocation." Bismark cocked his head "I vas going to heal him after I taught him a lesson." "OY. I said not another word" Leda spat. "You bring violence into the midst of MY charges. I attached a wreckless hot head as a PERSONAL body guard to a young woman, now further from home than she's EVER been and you fucking expect me to take 'we were only playin' jus the tip'?" BIsmark kept his mouth shut, Leda obviously seething, unless she is actually waiting for an answer "It's been THREE days. We've TWO FUCKING MONTHS ahead of us. . . Sheath your stupid fuckin' toy and get out of my sight until I think on what to do here. Until then," she glanced over her shoulder at another guard, "Hendren here will watch after the girl. Fucking sell swords . . ." she muttered as she heads back to the freight wagon. Bismark’s jaw dropped and face fell at that pronouncement. Across the road, Brynne slowly moved the brush across pig as she was mesmerized by the exchange. Bismark stood there silently and stunned. A low wistle came from brynne. dejected, Bismark started walking off towards Orvuestra's wagon, and when he found her, walked up to her and stood at attention. "Miss Orvuestra?" When she acknoledged him, Bismark knelt and bowed his head. "I am afraid I have some bad news. I was in a scrap with someone in camp, and now ze captain of ze caravan guard has told me zat I am to be removed and Hendren vill now to be your guard. I vanted to give you my personal apology and beg your forgiveness for failing you in zat regard." I am hoping zat vhen it blows over, I vill be back in Leda's good graces and be able to return as your personal guard, miss Orvuestra, if you vill have me.” Orvuestra considers for a moment. "My auntie always told me that 'actions have consequences' ... I trust you'll think on yours today. I was looking forward to working with you mister Gustaf. I'm tired. Today was eventful and the most exhilarating and terrifying in my life. I'm going to bed. We will speak more on this in the upcoming days." Bismark nodded. "until then." Just then, Hendren arrived, and gaves Bismark a slight nod and walked over to introduce himself to his new charge. Bismark took his stuff & his horse and went off within a quick run of Orvuestra's camp, but tied off his horse there, and started unrolling his bedroll slightly apart from everyone Elsewhere in camp, the guards were being entertained by Blak as he sang and told stories and just idly played his Zither while they all relax. Leda kept a double watch going through the night in order to make sure they weren't surprised by a hobgoblin attack. The night passed without any event. Category:Session Logs